Mineral fiber products, particularly products made of glass fibers, are typically made as either continuous fibers or discontinuous fibers. Various organic coatings are applied to these fibers for protecting the fibers from abrasion, for connecting the mineral fibers to each other to form a structural product, and for providing compatibility of the mineral fibers with other materials, such as the compatibility between the reinforcement fiber and a plastic matrix. In the case of insulation products, the mineral fibers are bonded together by organic material, such as a phenol/formaldehyde binder, to form a spring-like matrix which can recover after compression during packaging.
The application of organic material to the mineral fibers can take several forms. Continuous mineral fibers can be run through a bath or across a coater to apply a coating to the fibers, such as during the application of a size to continuous fibers. Also, the organic material can be sprayed onto the mineral fibers. This method is commonly used in the manufacture of insulation products where a cylindrical veil of mineral fibers is met with the sprays of the phenol/formaldehyde binder. Typically, the phenol/formaldehyde binder contains urea, and has a molecular weight of around 600 in the uncured state in the aqueous solution being applied to the glass fibers.
One of the problems with applying aqueous organic binders of the prior art to cylindrical veils of mineral fibers is that a portion of the binder tends to evaporate prior to contact between the liquid binder drop and a mineral fiber in the veil. The evaporated binder material becomes a contaminant in the exhaust air stream of the process and must be cleaned up in order to avoid pollution problems. Also, the binder material on the mineral fibers tends to be sticky, requiring extensive cleaning of the fiber collection apparatus to prevent the build-up of clumps of glass fiber insulation material which can drop into the product and cause a product defect.
Another problem associated with the application of binder to insulation products is that the low molecular weight phenol/formaldehyde binder material does not have some of the desirable characteristics of other, higher molecular weight polymeric material, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polypropylene or polyphenylene sulfide (PPS). A primary problem with the low molecular weight binder material is that a curing process is required, and this usually has operating penalties such as the capital and operating cost of a curing oven, the cost of handling pollution problems, degree of cure problems and product integrity problems. If higher molecular weight polymers could be applied to mineral fibers to produce insulation products, some improved features could be realized.
Heretofore, attempts to apply higher molecular weight binders to mineral fibers to produce an insulation product have not met with great success. One of the problems with the attempts to apply higher molecular weight polymers, as well as the lower molecular weight phenol/formaldehyde binders to veils of glass fibers, has been that the application of the material is very uneven, resulting in differences in the amount of the binder material applied to different portions of the insulation product. It would be advantageous to be able to apply these binder materials in a more uniform manner to produce a more uniformly distributed bindered product.